


Little Brother

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Dark Angel/Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, PWP.  Seriously... it's just sex. :P, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Dean and Alec both smirked and Sam let his head fall back against the wall to stop the headache, and anything else, that was starting.  “Oh god there’s two of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

 

Sam stood at the meeting point and wondered what the hell was going on.  He’d come because there was obviously something happening, but he still had no idea what the demons were up to.  A meeting, they said, to get his brother back.

Sam watched as they appeared, dragging a figure behind them.  He took a deep breath to keep his expression set.  The shoulders were the same, the build, but he couldn’t see the face. 

He knew they’d been there early, waiting for him to show.  They’d been watching him to be certain there was no trick and while Sam was used to being mistrusted by demons, it did make it harder to set a trap.  Luckily, the demons didn’t know what he did.

“You have what we asked for?”  The demon asked.

Sam tilted his head slightly.  “I have it.  What makes you think you have something I’d trade it for?”  He asked.

The demon and the two behind him laughed.  “Don’t be stupid Winchester.  We all know what you’d do to save your brother.”  With those words, the demon behind him pulled the head of the bound figure back, revealing Dean’s face.  Even prepared for some trick, Sam’s breath caught in his throat. 

Sam took a second to stare at the figure, then shook his head before smiling over at the three demons.  “Nice of you to bring your friend along, but I’m afraid I’ll have to pass.” 

He felt the power build inside him and watched in fascination as the demons dropped the man between them in surprise.  Dean rushed forward from his hiding place, Ruby’s knife flashing as he grabbed the man on the ground.  They didn’t know who this man was, this Dean look-alike but Sam was sure the demons really had believed he was Dean.  They’d figure out what he was later. 

Sam smiled as the demons realized they were trapped.  They’d been watching Sam, thinking they had his brother which left Dean free to set the devil’s trap.  As Sam sent them back to hell, one by one, Dean came up beside him, watching and waiting. 

The hosts were all dead so they salted and burned the bodies.  Sam always felt bad for their families, but they couldn’t wait around to let the families find them then track them down and salt and burn them later. 

Possession related deaths were just too often the cause of more supernatural activity. 

 

 

Back in the motel, Dean tied the guy to the chair; devil’s trap waiting though they’d already holy watered him just in case.  Nothing happened and he’d passed the salt line just fine so they were down to just a few more options.  Sam did a few more things before the man started to stir.

“Silver?”  Dean asked Sam softly.

Sam nodded but handed the silver knife to his brother.  Even if it wasn’t Dean, he didn’t like the idea of taking a knife to his brother’s likeness.

The man opened his eyes and looked up as Dean moved in front of him.  Sam moved to the side slightly to take in the other’s reaction.  His eyes widened as he took in Dean’s face though it wasn’t until he saw the knife that he straighten, as if he was going to move away.

Dean smiled.  “Just a little bit to make sure what you are.” 

Dean moved quickly, a small cut on the arm that was deep enough to draw blood.  They watched for a minute and Sam frowned.

“So he’s not a shape shifter Sammy.  What the hell is he?”

“Alec.”  The guy said.

Sam looked over at him and was surprised by the look of annoyance on his face.  “Alec?”  He asked.  When the other nodded Sam let out a small laugh.  “Well Alec, I’m Sam and that is Dean.”

“The good looking one.”

Alec nodded.  “Guess this means I’ll get better with age.”

Dean and Alec both smirked and Sam let his head fall back against the wall to stop the headache, and anything else, that was starting.  “Oh god there’s two of you.”

“So Alec, not that I couldn’t look at your pretty face all day, but how bout you explain how you got it.”

Alec looked at the two of them, sizing them up, before he looked back to Dean.  “I was part of a secret government organization that used genetic manipulation to create super humans.”

Dean’s smile widened when he looked back at Sam.  “Makes sense to me.  I mean, I am pretty awesome.”

“Dean, can you be serious for one minute?”

Alec shook his head.  “Look, you can see the barcode on the back of my neck.  It’s how they kept track of us.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re playing for the team anymore.”

“There was a wide scale escape.  They decided it was time to pull the plug on those of us that remained.  It was run or be killed.”

“Any more with my face?”  Dean asked.

“One that I know of.  I don’t know how many they might have made.”

Sam shook his head.  “Well if the demons keep finding them at least they’ll be easy demon bait.”

“That’s one way of looking at it Sam.”

“So, are you going to let me out of the ropes or should I break them myself?”

“You can just break the ropes?”

“Super human strength comes with the DNA.”

Sam started to get up to undo the ropes but then there was a creaking sound and Alec’s arms were free.  Sam’s mouth hung open as he watched him undo the rope around his ankles.

“So why’d you stay roped up before?”  Dean asked.

“You had my face.”  Alec answered with a shrug.  “Thought I should see what you were like.  And him…” He pointed to Sam and smiled.  “Well, I just like to look at him.”

Sam took a step back and found himself already against the wall.  Dean’s smile widened.  “Yeah, he is pretty easy on the eyes.”

“Dean…”

“Yeah Sammy?”

“Don’t even think it.”

“I’m not thinking a damn thing.”

“Then maybe you should think this through.”

Alec looked at Dean and must have seen something he was looking for because suddenly he was in Sam’s space, quicker than Sam could even see him move.  One hand was at the nape of his neck, pulling him down and the other was on his cheek.  Lips brushed his and it was all he could do to keep from pulling away in surprise, except he knew that damn hand wasn’t going to let him move.

He felt another hand on his hip and he did pull away then, gasping as teeth bit into the flesh of his neck, teasing and sucking.  Dean smiled from just behind the other man, his body pressed against him, “Come on Sam, don’t you think we should have a little fun?  After all, it’s not every day you get to meet my twin.”

“More like your little brother.”  Sam said, his voice breathless as Alec pressed closer to his body.

“That” Alec said as he bit at Sam’s bottom lip. “sounds kind of kinky.”

Sam let out a laugh.  “You have no idea.”

“Come on Sammy,” Dean’s voice was soft and persuasive, the one he used on waitresses and unsuspecting marks to convince them to do whatever he wanted them to do.  It always worked.  Even on Sam.  “Don’t tell me the idea of fucking my little brother tonight doesn’t turn you on.”

Sam would have given just about anything to be able to say that, because if he’d ever been able to deny the idea that fucking his brother was a turn on, he might have had a chance at a normal life, but Alec chose that moment to drop to his knees and Dean moved around him and pulled Sam’s face to him, catching his lips in a kiss.  Instead, Sam reached one hand up to pull Dean closer even as the other hand fell to the back of Alec’s head. 

“Damn that’s hot.”  Alec said beneath them as he undid the button of Sam’s jeans and slid the zipper down.

“Gonna fall down if I don’t get to a bed soon.”  Sam said into Dean’s mouth.

Dean laughed as he pulled Alec back from Sam.  He left Sam on the wall for a minute as he stripped out of his shirt and kicked his boots off.  His double did the same.  When Alec reached for his jeans though, Dean’s hands stopped him.  He looked back at Sam who could only lick his lips in anticipation, before smiling at Alec.  “Let me.”

Dean slid his own jeans off first, then open the button on Alec’s.  He slid the zipper down slowly before pushing Alec back onto the bed.  Alec laughed lightly then raised his hips as Dean pulled the fabric down his legs.  When Dean threw them aside, Alec opened his legs wider, smiling at Dean in invitation. 

Sam and Alec both groaned as Dean’s head dipped down to take the tip of Alec’s cock into his mouth.  Sam watched as Alec’s eyes rose up to his own, watched Alec’s expression as Dean sucked and licked his way down.  It was too much and Sam pushed off the wall and dropped down behind Dean, his arms wrapping around Dean’s waist.  He licked his way across the back of Dean’s shoulders, stopping to bite at the nape of his neck.  His hand closed around Dean’s cock, hard and thick and already leaking.  He started to pump his fist around it and it was Alec and Dean groaning that time. 

Alec’s hips started to rise softly off the bed in time with Sam’s movements.  Dean’s hand rested on Alec’s hip, keeping pressure there to make sure he didn’t thrust too hard while the other was gripping Sam’s thigh tightly.

Sam leaned up slightly, bringing his free hand up to Alec’s leg, letting it follow the length of his thigh as he brushed his fingers against his balls. 

“Fuck!”  Alec yelled, his eyes coming back to Sam’s.  Sam grinned as he continued to stroke and fondle the other man, keeping the strokes on his brother’s cock firm and steady.  He felt Dean tensing up and knew he was ready.  He flicked his thumb over the head, and his brother was coming all over his hand. 

Alec watched and dropped his head back onto the mattress as Dean pulled off him.  “Get him up the bed Sammy.”  Dean said, his voice deep and dark and all the things Sam wanted to crawl into at that moment.

He smiled at Alec then, pulled the younger man to the head of the bed.  Dean stood up and pulled Sam close, taking a minute to divest him of his clothes.  He kissed his brother hard then, pulling him in tight and if Sam didn’t think Dean already owned his soul he was sure he could have stolen it with that kiss.

When he broke away Dean smiled.  “Get the bottle Sammy.”

Sam did as he was told with Alec watching them every second of it.  Sam returned with the bottle of lube and condoms and Dean sat on the side of the bed, looking at Sam.  He popped the bottle and covered his fingers and just as he was about to start on Alec, Dean bent down again, taking the other man in. 

Sam bit his lip as he watched Alec’s eyes close.  When he looked at Dean his brother was staring at him.  Sam smiled, then leaned forward, fingers pressing lightly at Alec’s entrance.  Alec shifted slightly, offering himself up and then Sam was pushing his finger in.  Alec’s hands came out, one clenching the bedspread with white knuckles, the other resting against the back of Dean’s head. 

Alec was pushing for more, begging for it faster than Sam would have thought possible but he didn’t argue.  He pressed a second finger in, stretching him until the man demanded a third.  By that time Sam had a pace set and Dean was working with it as well.  He felt Alec clenching around his fingers, watch Dean’s hand press down on Alec’s hips and knew the other man was coming.  He arched up into Dean’s mouth and Sam watched the small tint of red where he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Sam pulled his fingers out then and put the condom on, coating himself quickly.  When Dean sat up, Sam pushed in, burying himself in Alec .

“Fuck yes!”  Alec moaned as his hips thrust down into Sam.

Dean moved behind Sam, his hands on Sam’s back and thighs, constantly moving and teasing.  “Look so good fucking my little brother Sammy.”  He whispered into his ear.  “Should have known how much you’d like that, getting to be the big brother, getting to watch him squirm at the end of your dick.” 

"Shut up Dean.”  Sam turned his head and brought Dean’s lips to his, crushing them together as he slammed his hips forward into Alec.  With Dean kissing him and Alec’s heat around him it didn’t take long.  His hips stuttered and he was coming, biting at Dean’s lips as Alec fucked against him.

Dean moved away first, getting up and going into the bathroom.  Sam pulled away as Dean threw a washcloth at him and he took the moment to get himself cleaned up before he had to deal with the ramifications of this.  Alec didn’t seem to be moving but when Sam looked over it was because Dean was cleaning him up as well and Sam didn’t blame him one bit.  He knew exactly how good it felt to have Dean devote that much attention to him. 

He let the cloth drop to the floor and fell onto the bed beside Alec.  Dean sat on the other side, leaning with one arm over Alec’s stomach. 

“So, sounds like we have a big brother/little brother kink in the room.”  Alec said with a grin.

Dean didn’t smile, but there was a tiny curve at the top of his lips and Sam knew he was holding it back.  “We have a big brother and a little brother in the room.  You can do what you want with the kink.”

“Man, face or no face, I’m not really your brother.”  Alec said, looking a little concerned.

“No.  I’m the little brother.”  Sam said.  “Dean’s my big brother.”

Alec looked from one to the other, letting it process.  Sam was ready to jump up, ready to deal with whatever came from that revelation, though he wasn’t sure why Dean had let that drop.  Except that maybe Dean had enjoyed this and wanted to scare Alec away to make sure it never happened again.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d taken something good and scared it off. 

“Really?”  Was all that came out at first, followed by “Huh.” 

When Dean shifted to get up, Alec caught his arm before he could go anywhere.  “Stay?”  Then he was shifting, settling on his side and scooting back into Sam.  Sam went to his side, his hand coming up to Alec’s hip, spooning up behind him.  When Dean looked at him, Sam smiled. 

“Stay Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath and Sam knew he was trying to decide if he trusted the other man in the bed with them all night.  They still didn’t know much about him and the random sex didn’t put that to ease too much.  But they both knew he’d been able to get out of their ropes, that he’d given them some room to gain his trust and now he was asking for the same. 

Dean wouldn’t sleep tonight because of the other man in their bed, so Sam decided he better.  In the morning they’d be on their way.  He didn’t know if Alec would want to tag along, or if he and Dean would even ask, but if he slept tonight at least one of them would be level headed in the morning.

He felt Dean crawl in beside Alec then, felt his brother’s hand rest on his own as he faced Alec. 

“Night Alec.”  Sam said softly, nudging the back of his neck with his lips.

“Night Sam.”

“Night Dean.”

“Night Sammy.”  He smiled then, feeling relaxed and at peace for the first time since demons had contacted him, claiming they held his brother.  He didn’t fight sleep and when the dreams finally came there were two sets of arms keeping him safe through the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://gypsy-atavari.livejournal.com/profile)[gypsy_atavari](http://gypsy-atavari.livejournal.com/) 's prompt of demons capture Alec (they think he's Dean) and ransom him to Sam (and Dean). Wow.. sounds like there should be some prompt in there.. but... no. :P Hope you enjoy hon! I told you i'd try to get some Dean/Alec/Sam action for you and ... well... I got that part of it at least :P


End file.
